House of America
by Kelly Pearl
Summary: The gang go to America and meet Nina's friends. But how does Eddie know them. Will Joy ever get what she thinks she wants (Fabian). Will Patricia end up hurting herself and everybody else? Couple Eddie/Patricia Alfie/Amber Mara/Mick Nina/Fabian Joy/? Jerome/?
1. Chapter 1

(Nina POV)

We are on the plane to Hollywood. Amber is flicking through a magazine while Alfie is looking over her shoulder. Jerome is flirting with Joy. Mara is throwing up in a paper bag. Patricia and Eddie are exchanging American and English stereo types. Fabian is reading a textbook. Mick is planning an exercise timetable that fits in with the timetable I made. I am looking out the window. "Um are you OK Mara," Alfie asks. "What do you think," Mara snapped back.

"This is your captain speaking please put your seatbelts on we are about to land," a voice said.

"Yay, this magazine is getting so boring," Amber says. Alfie yawns and tries to slide an arm around her shoulder but Amber hits him with her magazine.

(Eddie POV)

We are making our way through the airport. Mara is getting us a bottle of water each. "Nina," somebody squeals. I turn to see 5 girls, one with dark brown hair and olive skin, big brown eyes. One with lighter skin, blonde hair and big blue eyes. One with black hair, creamy white skin and piecing green eyes. The other 2 were twins and had ginger hair, pale skin and hazel eyes. They all had too much make up on and too short skirts. I knew these girls.

Uh Oh!

"Eddie!" I heard one shout.

(Patricia's POV)

How did they know Eddie.

I turned to glare at him.

"Hi girls," he said looking scared.

"Oh I have missed you," one said.

"Want to explain something Eddie?" I asked


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

"Um, Rose, Lily, Megan, Skye and Ella it is great to see you again," Eddie said.

"You know each other?" I asked.

"Yes he cheated on me with Rose," Ella said.

"And he cheated on me with Lily," Rose said.

"And he cheated on me with Megan," Lily said.

"And he cheated on me with Skye," Megan said.

"And he cheated on me with Ella," Skye said.

"So basically he dated all of us at the same time, and then hoped onto a plane to England sending us text messages saying, we are over," Skye said.

Suddenly Eddie's phone rung.

"Hello, who is it?" he asked.

Patricia was standing right next to him and said, "We are over,"

She then turned and walked away.

"You just got dumped," Megan sneered at Eddie.

Jerome, Ella, Rose, Lily, Megan and Skye started laughing.

"The dumper got dumped," Skye laughed.

Amber ran after Patricia.

This was going to be an awkward trip.

Patricia's POV

"Patricia wait, you know I can't run in 6 inch heels," I heard Amber calling.

I stopped and turned around.

"Amber I am just going to the toilet," I snapped.

"Oh, well then are you and Eddie like over, over or just over," she asked.

Man she was annoying.

"Over, over," I said.

"So sad, awful, tragic, you guys were great together," Amber sighed.

"No we were awful together, we lied to each other like every day," I snarled.

We were awful together.

"Oh well, tomorrow we are going to Hollywood, there will be lots of good looking actors there," Amber giggled.

"Well are you and Alfie still dating?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so, until he does something dumb," Amber said.

I burst out laughing.

Sometimes Amber was so funny!


	3. Chapter 3

"Guy's the taxi is here," Nina said bursting in.

"Coming," we said following her out the door.

There was a man holding up the name Martin.

"Hey, to 33 Waterlone lane," Nina said.

We got into the yellow taxi.

After fifteen minutes of silence.

"Here we are," the man said in an America accent.

"Thank you how much?" Nina asked.

"30 dollars," he said grumpily.

She handed over the money.

"Nina!" her gran called running towards her.

"Hi gran, how are you?" Nina shouted.

"Fine dear, go show your friends to there rooms," she said.

"Yippee time to change my shoes," Amber squealed as the taxi driver unpacked the luggage from the boot of the car.

Nina took us to a blue room with a single bed and four sleeping bags.

"This is the boy's room," Nina said.

The boys started fighting over the single bed.

Nina led us up the stairs to a girl's room.

The girl's room was pink with a bunk bed, a single bed and 2 sleeping bags.

"Dibs on the single bed," I said.

"Dibs on top bunk," Joy said.

"Dibs on bottom bunk," Amber said.

"Looks like it's me and you in the sleeping bag Mara," Nina smiled.

Suddenly Amber screamed.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked.

"I left my wedges at home," Amber cried.

Surely things couldn't be so dramatic in the boy's room.

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WRITTEN FROM EDDIE'S POV


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie's POV

Alfie was on the single bed.

I lay down when Alfie hit me.

Oh he is such an idiot!

"Sorry dude," he said carelessly.

I walked up and punched him.

"What did you do that for you jerk," Mick shouted.

"Shut up Australian pants," I snapped.

"Why are you so mad I thought you would be happy you got rid off Patricia," Jerome joked.

Jerome was such an idiot.

I walked out the door slamming it behind me.

"Hi dear, are you ok," Nina's gran said.

"Fine I am just hungry," I said.

"Want a pancake," she said.

"That sounds good," I said.

"Right this way," she said leading me to the kitchen.

She got out a packet of pancakes and got one out.

"Here you go," she said handing it to me.

"Oh my goodness," she cried.

I turned to see Alfie standing there with a split lip.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Edison punched him," Jerome smirked.

"Shut up fancy pants," I snapped.

"Ooh someone's not happy," he laughed.

"Hi guys what's going on," Nina said coming into the kitchen followed by the other girls.

Alfie turned to look at them.

"Alfie are you ok?" Amber cried.

"Ow, it really hurts, will you kiss it better Amber?" he asked.

"That won't help." Nina's gran said.

Alfie looked like Christmas had been cancelled.

"What happened?" Nina asked.

"Edison punched him," Nina's gran said.

"Why would you do that?" Amber asked.

"Yeah why did you do that you jerk?" Patricia sneered.

Why was she so mean?

I turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia's POV

OK it is official, Eddie had lost his mind.

He has agreed to race Mick; the winner gets £50 and 50 dollars.

"Patricia, Megan is going to take us shopping in her car, it only has 5 seats so Mara is going to say here," Nina called.

"Poor Alfie, having to stay here with Mara, I have to go say goodbye to him," Amber said than ran to the kitchen.

"She is insane," Joy said.

"Yeah that's probably why she and Alfie are going out," I said.

"Yeah probably," Nina laughed.

Alfie's POV

"Are you OK now Alfie," Amber asked.

"Ow, ow, ow, it really hurts Amber," I cried.

To be honest it didn't hurt at all.

"Poor you, Eddie is so upset about breaking up with Patricia he took his anger out on you," Amber sighed.

"Amber will you get me some pancakes," I asked.

"OK," Amber said.

She was so gullible.

"Still managing to trick Amber into thinking it hurts," Jerome said walking in.

He is such an idiot.

"What? I can't believe you tricked me you jerk!" Amber shouted.

She turned and ran away.

"Thanks a lot dude," I snapped at Jerome.

"I didn't mean to," he said carelessly.

"You don't mean to do anything," I shouted.

"Your better of without her," he sighed.

"We are great together," I snapped.

To be honest she did use me but she is different now.

We have been through a lot together.

"Well anyway why don't we play a prank on Mara," Jerome whispered.

"Not in the mood," I snarled.

"Suit your self," Jerome said mysteriously and with that he walked away.

Maybe playing a prank would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia's POV

"We can go to summer of fun and happy days ooh and Shoes for Saturday," Megan blabbered on.

"Let's also go to Hollister, Jack Wills and Paul's Boutique," Amber squealed.

She had got over her break up with Alfie.

Well he is Alfie she is probably happy.

"Can we go to falling pink," Joy said.

"Oooh yes," Amber said seriously.

"I think we should go to Bluebell screaming," Nina said.

"Well I guess we could but that only does blue things," Megan said.

Honestly I don't care where we go just as long as I don't need to listen to endless shop names.

"Sounds Ok," Amber said.

"Where do you want to go Patricia?" Joy asked.

"I don't care," I snapped.

"Someone is upset about there break up," Amber said.

"Let's go down to the beach there are so many cute guys there," Megan said.

"Yes the boys there will make you forget all about Eddie," Nina said.

Nina was meant to be the compassionate one and she was talking about cute boys even though she has a boyfriend!

"If you want to," I sighed.

"But we have to go shopping first," Amber said.

"Yes you will love the Punks on you," Nina said excitedly.

"Shut up," I shouted at them, "I hate shopping let's just go wherever you guys want to and I will wait in the car,"

"Your no fun sometimes," Joy sighed.

I rolled my eyes.

Like I care what she thinks.

"Oh I'm no fun," I heard myself say, "you're the one that spent a year trying to ruin Nina's life because Fabien does and always will like her better than you!"

"Patricia!" Amber shouted.

"Ok little miss princess," I snapped.

"I do not behave like a princess," Amber cried.

"Alfie thinks you do as well, so does Jerome, Mick and Mara," I sneered.

They have all said so at one point in there life.

Amber fell silent and I saw a tear in her eye.

"Well done you ruined the day," Joy snapped and I saw she was crying as well.

How much worse could this get?

I should have stayed at home instead of Mara.

Actually then I would have to see Eddie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey dude come on we are going to the beach," I called to Eddie.

"Not in the mood," Eddie snapped.

"Come on I know you are upset about Patricia dumping you but why don't you ask Lily out or Rose or Skye or Ella, they are all going to the beach as well," I said,

"Oh them," Eddie sighed.

"Yeah the pretty girls you dumped," I replied bitterly.

Why was he so upset, I was over Amber.

"Fine I will go but it won't be any fun," he agreed

"Come on let's go to the taxi," I said.

We walked outside.

"Hi Eddie," said the girls.

They were all wearing bikinis.

Eddie rolled his eyes and got into the taxi.

"See you there," Ella smiled.

She got into the front of an Aston martin.

I got into the taxi.

"You know Ella wants to be your friend Eddie," Mick said.

"Well I don't want to be her friend," Eddie snapped.

"Can you here yourself? You cheated on Ella and she doesn't hate you, you should say sorry to her and her friends, oh and if you want to date Patricia you have to say sorry to her as she has nothing to apologise for," I shouted at him.

"I am not saying sorry to any of them Patricia should apologise for breaking up with me," he snapped.

"Idiot," Jerome muttered.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Let's not all argue," Fabien said.

"We are not arguing," Eddie snarled.

"You are ruining our holiday Eddie," I snapped.

Why was he being so bitter?

He should say sorry to them.

"Tell you what, I will say sorry to Skye, Rose, Megan, Ella and Lily if you say sorry to Amber," Eddie said.

"I will say sorry to Amber if you say sorry to Skye, Rose, Megan, Ella, Lily and Patricia," I challenged.

"Fine, deal," Eddie smiled.

I was going to apologise to Amber anyway.

HI THANKS FOR READING MY STORY I AM MAKING A POSTER OF SKYE, ROSE, MEGAN, ELLA AND LILY IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT PM ME AND I WILL SEND YOU IT!


	8. Chapter 8

Patricia's POV

"Hi guys," Nina called to some losers trying to look tough withh surfboards.

"Nina, are these the English girls?" one said looking at me.

"Yeah maybe you could teach them how to surf," Nina suggested.

"No thanks," Amber said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Sure," another one said.

"Actually, I was just going to um call my sister," I lied.

Surfing is dangerous and dumb.

Nina frowned at me.

"Tell her to buy me a pair of shoes if she is in Monaco," Amber said.

I walked behind a bush and took out my phone.

My mum and dad would kill me if I went over my call allowance again.

I pretended to call her.

"Hi Pipper," I said into the phone.

"good and you," I said after a few seconds.

I started laughing.

"Yeah Alfie is fine," I said.

"Why does she want to know how my boyfriend is," Amber asked.

"I thought you and him broke up," Nina said confused.

"Yeah but still," Amber started.

"Why do you care?" Joy asked.

"Don't," Amber argued.

"Bye Pipper," I said.

"Ready for the surfing lesson now?" the first boy asked.

"Amber Pipper told me to tell you Alfie has a crush on her," I delayed.

"What! He doesn't!" She burst out angrilly.

She turned and stormed of.

"I better go and talk to her," I said.

Everyone frowned at me as I ran after her.

There, I got out of a surfing lesson.

**Sorry but I cansensed the poster but Megan is meant to look like Brenda song, Ella is meant to lOok like Allie DeBerry, Skye is ment to look like Katie McGrath, the twins Lily and Rose are meant to look like Nicola Roberts**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Eddie's POV_**

When we got out the taxi we saw Nina, Amber and Joy talking to some boys.

Uh oh that one with brown hair was the boy Rose dumped to date me.

"Suede," he shouted at me.

"How is it you know all my friends?" Nina asked.

I shrugged.

"You know him?" he asked Nina angrily.

"Yes he goes to my school, " Nina explained.

"How many girls did he date there?" he sighed.

"one," I said proudly.

"Are you to still together?"he asked.

"No she dumped him because of the stories," Mara said walking up to us.

"What stories?" he asked.

"The ones we told her," Megan said coming towards us, her friends right behind her.

"Hey babe," he smiled walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

"Hi Brad," Megan grinned.

"Where is Amber?" Alfie asked.

"No idea, with patricia I guess," Joy shrugged.

"You lost them!" I shouted.

"Amber got upset and stormed of," Nina explained.

"And Trixie?" Alfie asked.

"she followed her to um make sure she is ok," Joy said.

"Patricia worried if Amber was ok," Jerome walked up and burst out laughing.

"Everyone knows Amber always overreacts," he continued.

"What did you just say?" said an outraged voice.

I turned around to see a very angry Amber.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I AM NOT SURE WHAT COUPLES TO WRITE MORE ABOUT.

PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW THE COUPLES YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF.


	10. Chapter 10

Amber's POV

What did Jerome just say.

"I do not overreact!" I screamed.

"You are overreacting now!" he laughed.

"I hate you Jerome, all you have ever done is ruined things," I retorted.

"Name one time I ruined something," he challenged.

"You lost me the election to a nerd, put pictures of me as an 11 year old on the wall, made Alfie ruin Micks apology to me which meant we broke up, do I need to continue?" I shouted.

"A nerd?" Mara frowned.

"You are a nerd," I hissed.

"Amber stop it," Mick said.

"Get lost Mick, you know you haven't been a good friend to me at all, all you ever do is speak up for your idiotic ex," I snapped.

"Your such a spiteful witch," Fabian said.

Fabian thinks I am a witch?

Everyone was looking at me angrily.

"I bet I am a better surfer than you Brad," Eddie suddenly said.

"Oh your on," the good looking boy replied, looking angry.

They ran of into the sea.

After about five minutes a giant wave came.

They both got up onto their surf boards.

Eddie's POV

"Your a useless piece of rubbish," Brad said.

My mum had said that to

FLASHBACK

Eddie's POV

"Eddie get over here you useless piece of rubbish," mum called.

"Coming mummy," I said trying to carry her heavy suitcase.

Her phone rang.

"What do you want boring," she said into the phone.

That's her nickname for dad.

"Can I speak to him," I pleaded.

"No idiot," she snapped.

I want to tell my dad about mum, he could take me to England and we could explore old houses and dad could get remarried and I would have a loving, caring mother.

Well that is what I daydream about.

He knows how mum treats me but he doesn't care.

"Eddie," my best friend Ella called running towards us.

"Go away stupid little ugly girl," mum snarled.

Ella burst into tears.

"See you later Ella," I said quickly.

I will apologise to her later.

"Actually you won't, we are going to live with Peter," mum smiled smugly.

This was her 9th boyfriend this month.

Wait, she is making me leave!

"You ruined everything, I hate you!" I screamed.

She slapped me on the cheek as hard as she could.

My cheek burned.

Ella ran away as fast as she could.

"Shut up, I hate you too," she shouted.

Her face suddenly relaxed.

"What type of person would you rather be Eddie, hot and mean or ugly and boring?' she asked.

I can't answer that.

I know one day I will be like HER.

Like anyone will ever love me.

FLASHBACK ENDED

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed.

**PREVIEW**

**In the next chapter Eddie and Patricia get back together. Amber kisses Mick and Jerome asks Joy out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie's POV

"Eddie, are you ok," a voice asked.

"What happened," I said shakily.

"You fell of your surf board," Patricia said.

"Let's go and get some lunch," Alfie said.

"Yeah ok," Mara agreed.

Everyone but Patricia went to get some lunch.

As soon as they were out the door she kissed me.

Patricia kissed me!

Her hair smelt like cherries.

I guess we are back together now.

Amber's POV

"Amber, sorry about calling you a spiteful little witch," Fabian said.

"Sorry I called you a nerd Mara and I guess I am sorry for calling you a bad friend Mick," I giggled.

Everyone but Jerome started laughing.

"You still have not apologised to me!" Jerome snapped.

"I know," I smiled sweetly.

"I am going for a run, Amber do you want to come?" Mick suddenly said.

"Do I have to run?" I asked.

"No," Mick replied quickly.

I followed him outside.

Suddenly he kissed me.

I kissed him back.

"What's going on?" a voice I recognised asked.

Jerome's POV

"So Joy, do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked suddenly.

Joy smiled and nodded.

Everyone else stared at me like I had gone mad.

"Do you know where Alfie is?" Nina asked.

"I think he followed Mick and Amber," I replied.

"They kissed," came a voice.

Alfie then ran down a corridor.

"Mick and Amber kissed?" I asked, running after him.

"Yeah,"" Alfie snapped.

Time to make money!

"I will split them up for £20," I offered cheerfully.

"No thanks, friends don't pay each other to do things," Alfie frowned.

PREVIEW

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ALFIE AND MICK ARGUE. FABIAN AND NINA GO A DATE RUINED BY ROSE AS SHE FANCIES FABIAN. JOY AND JEROME ALSO GO ON A DATE! WILL THEIR RELATIONSHIP WORK?


	12. Chapter 12

Amber's POV

The car ride home was odd.

The boys got a taxi.

Megan, Lily, Rose, Skye and Mara went back in the red car and Ella took me, Nina, Patricia and Joy back in the blue car .

"Did you and Eddie make up?" Nina asked Patricia.

"No they made out," Joy told Nina.

"Are you and Mick back together?" Patricia asked me.

"We kissed so probably," I explained.

Victoria Beckham's guide to dating said if a guy kissed you you were back together.

Da, da kuchump.

That was the noise Joy's phone made when she got a text.

"Jerome is taking me to a steakhouse tonight at 7," Joy said excitedly.

"What will you wear?" I asked.

"That short white dress I got at Little miss perfect," Joy said happily.

She had no idea what she was talking about.

"No you have to wear a long blue or purple dress on a first date," I said firmly.

"I have that long, silky, strapless one from Blue Screaming you can borrow" Nina said.

"I guess it will do, make sure you have your hair down, black shoes about 3 inches and only a small, delicate necklace," I ordered.

"Where am I going to get 3 inch black shoes?" Joy asked.

"What size are you?" I asked.

"An English 4," Joy replied.

"Me too, you can borrow mine," I said.

If Joy didn't have the perfect first date with Jerome they would never last!

Fabian's POV

"I can't believe you kissed Amber," Alfie screamed at Mick.

"Why do you care?" Mick challenged.

I got out my phone to text Nina.

Me: Hi Nina, would you like to go to Bevinder Lomusna tonight?

Nina: Yeah sounds fun

Me: Shall we meet at about 6?

Nina: It's a date

"I hate you Cambell, I love Amber!" Alfie shouted.

"I love her too and tomorrow I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend," Mick retorted.

"Me too," Alfie said dramatically.

"Shut up losers," Jerome snapped.

Alfie and Mick spent the rest of the ride staring at each other.

DATES

FABINA

"Hi ," Nina said nervously.

"Hi," Fabian repeated shyly.

"Follow me to your table, " said a handsome waiter.

He lead them to a candlelit table.

"Fabian," called a voice.

Fabian and Nina turned to see Rose.

"Rose what are you doing here?" Nina asked confused.

"Fabian do you want to date me?" Rose asked.

"I am um dating Nina," Fabian stuttered.

"Nina told me she fancied Brad just before she left," Rose smirked.

Nina went bright red.

"That was a long time a go," Nina denied.

"A day before you left'" Rose said.

Fabian stared at Nina.

"Will you excuse me?" Nina asked.

Fabian nodded.

"Go away Rose," Fabian snapped.

Rose ran out the restaurant crying.

JOYOME

Joy's POV

I entered Caitlin's steakhouse.

Jerome wasn't there!

I waited 20 minutes then I realised he wasn't coming.

I left the restaurant in tears

Jerome's POV

I entered Lizzy's steakhouse holding some roses.

Joy wasn't there!

I waited 15 minutes then I realised she wasn't coming.

I threw the flowers in a bin and left the restaurant angrily.

PREVIEW:

"No Mick, we are mates not dates," said Amber.

"You stood me up," Jerome and Joy said at the same time.

"Will you go out with me Amber?" Alfie asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Amber's POV

The next day I woke up expecting to hear all about Joy and Nina's dates.

"How was your date?" I asked Nina happily.

"Rose came and ruined it," Nina sighed.

"Why would she do that?" I asked angrily.

"She has a crush on Fabian," Nina frowned.

"That is almost exactly what Joy did," I whispered.

"Speaking of Joy where is she?" Nina asked.

"I need to ask her how the date was," I shouted, jumping up and running down the corridor.

I ran into the dining room.

"Where's Joy?" I asked.

Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Mick and Mara were eating breakfast.

"I can't believe she stood Jerome up!" Mara said bitterly.

"Joy didn't stand Jerome up," I said angrily.

"Jerome said she did," Eddie shrugged.

"I helped her get ready," I screamed.

"I will help you find her," Patricia sighed, getting up.

We walked to the boys room and knocked.

"What do you want?" Alfie called.

"It's Amber and Patricia," I called.

"Come in," Alfie shouted bitterly.

"Jerome what steakhouse did you go to?" Patricia asked.

"Lizzy's,"Jerome sighed.

"Joy thought you meant Caitlin's!" I screamed.

"What?" Jerome smiled.

Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

I heard laughing coming from the hallway.

"Hi Amber," a familiar voice called

Patricia screamed.

I turned around to see a glam version of Joy.

She was wearing a short red minidress, designer sunglasses, red 6 inch wedges and about 50 bangles.

Megan, Rose, Lily, Ella and Skye were standing next to her.

"Doesn't she look fab," squelled Megan.

Jerome's POV

Joy looked amazing.

Amber seemed to agree.

"I will so be borrowing that outfit, finally someone else understands fashion," Amber screamed running towards Joy.

Joy smirked at me before showing Amber a red bag.

"Wow, do you think we could convince them to do some cheer leading?" Alfie grinned.

"I need a new best friend," Patricia sighed.

"Could you persuade her to wear a cheer leading outfit?" Alfie smiled.

"You are disgusting," Patricia snarled.

Mick's POV

I walked out of the dining room to see what was going on.

Joy was standing there in a minidress.

"Who Amberfied you?" Mara asked.

"Amber, will you go out with me?" I called up.

Everyone stared at me.

"Sorry Mick, we are mates, not dates," Amber sighed.

Did she just say no?

"I will go out with you," Lily smiled.

"Um, no thanks," I said uncomfortably.

"Can I talk to you Joy?" Patricia asked.

"Sure, go ahead girlfriend," Joy said with an American accent.

"In private," Patricia frowned.

"Soz to busy, we are going shopping in LA," Joy smirked.

"That is 8 hours away!" I shouted.

"We are planning to stay there a few days," Megan said carelessly.

"You can't!" Nina cried.

"Then me and Skye are then going to Molan," Joy said happily.

"Yeah I will be back in a week," Skye confirmed.

"My parents say it is ok, see ya next term!" Joy smiled carelessly and walked out to Megan's car.

"Me and Lily are not going shopping we are gonna show you around, my dad works on a movie set and says we can come and visit," Ella announced.

"See ya next week," Skye laughed, running to sit next to Joy.

"We will see ya in a few day's," Megan said.

Rose pulled Megan outside to her car.

"Joy wait!" Jerome called.

He ran out to the car.

Jerome's POV

"You stood me up," Joy and I said at the same time.

"Bye Clark," Joy hissed.

Megan drove away with Joy.

Everyone else walked out side.

Nina was worrying about what her gran would say.

"Amber will you go out with me?" Alfie asked.

"Yes," Amber smiled

PREVIEW:

"I am going to LA to talk to Joy," Jerome said.

"I hate you, Mick, you ruined my date with Alfie," Amber screamed.

"Eddie, I didn't know what to do, I am so sorry I left you with your mum, let's be friends again," Ella cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Nina's POV

"Nina, will you call a taxi please?" Jerome asked.

"Where are you going?" I wondered.

"I am going to LA to talk to Joy," he explained.

"That will cost hundreds maybe thousands of dollars!" I screamed.

Why has everyone turned mad.

"Yeah but everyone is dating someone but me," Jerome frowned.

"Mick and Mara," I pointed out.

"But soon they will start dating," Jerome snarled.

"Mick likes Amber," I retorted.

"Just call a taxi," he ordered.

"No!" I shouted.

"Fine, Lily will you drive me to LA?" Jerome called.

"I would but I can't drive, I am only 16," Lily giggled.

"Call a taxi," Jerome suggested.

"How much money do you have?" she asked.

"50 dollars and 20 pounds," he answered.

"That's not enough," she laughed.

"I also have my mums credit card," Jerome grinned.

"Fantastic, I will call you a taxi for 20 dollars," Lily smirked.

"Are you insane?" I bellowed.

"Maybe," Jerome smiled.

"Alfie, help," I called worriedly.

"What's wrong Nina?" Alfie grinned, running down the stairs.

He was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a bow tie on it.

"Alfie, I am ready to go to Caitlin's steakhouse," Amber grinned.

Sorry about the late update and the short chapter but I have just started a new school and it has been very stressful. Only 3 of my old class mates go to the school.


	15. Chapter 15

Amber's POV

Alfie was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a suit on!

"Alfie, do you own a suit?" I asked.

Jerome giggled in the back ground.

"Even Jerome looks better than you!" I screamed.

"Jerome?" he glared at me.

"See what you made me say?" I crossed my arms.

"Amber, how would you like me to take you to Ellie's Lobster house, each table overlooks the ocean," Jerome smiled.

"Yes, let's go!" I agreed immediately.

"NOOOOOOO, wait you said you would go out with me!" Alfie argued.

"Bye Alfie!" I smiled and Jerome and I walked to the beach.

When we arrived at the beach Jerome led me to a fancy restaurant.

"Hello, how many?" a man asked, he had an English accent, not one like Patricia has, one like the queen has.

"Table for two please," Jerome smiled.

The man led us to a table made of straw which span, on it was 20 dishes.

I sat down quickly.

Jerome's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sure, I am coming," Jerome smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Amber's POV

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Joy said she wanted me to come and pick her up," Jerome smiled.

"Your leaving me for that, that, that," I stuttered.

"I think that blonde hair dye is going to your head," he laughed.

"How dare you! I am a natural blond!" I screamed, causing a few people to stare.

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes.

"You said you would pay for my meal," I pointed out.

"I just said I would take you here," he grinned.

"I hate you," I frowned.

"Bye Amber,"he smiled.

"How do you plan to get to LA?" I demanded.

"In a taxi," Jerome pointed out.

"B-B-But it will cost hundreds and take hours," I complained.

"Bye," he ran out of the restaurant.

I tried to walk out but was stopped.

"Miss you have not payed for your drinks," a waiter said.

"SO NOW I HAVE TO PAY?" I demanded, "I HATE JEROME!"

I looked in my handbag for my purse but it was not there, I must of left it at Nina's house.

"I don't have any money," I frowned.

"We will have to call the cops," the waiter said sternly.

"THE POLICE?" I screamed.

"Yes miss," the waiter clarified.

"Maybe I could do the washing up?" I smiled.

"No," the waiter frowned.

I got out my phone and called Patricia.

"I haven't got any money and I am at Ellie's lobster house," I said.

"I will be right there," she promised.

"EDDIE, I HATE YOU!" PATRICIA SCREAMED.

"AMBER, YOU ARE SUCH A SNOB!" ALFIE SHOUTED.

"YOU LIED TO ME FABIAN," NINA SHRIEKED.


	17. Chapter 17

Amber POV

After Patricia came round to pay, Eddie was with her.

They were arguing as normal.

Eddie had tried to read Patricia's diary, luckily she does"t have a diary.

"Stop being so whiney, I said I was sorry," Eddie shouted.

"Sorry doesn't fix everything," Patricia shrieked.

"Calm down," Eddie said.

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped.

"Gosh, you are annoying" Eddie sighed.

"EDDIE, I HATE YOU!" Patricia screamed.

Alfie ran down the stairs.

"Hi, Alfie," I smiled.

"AMBER, YOU ARE SUCH A SNOB!" Alfie shouted.

"What did I do?" I demanded.

"You left me for JEROME," Alfie frowned.

"But look at your shirt," I whined.

He looked outraged and stormed out.

Nina's POV

"Nina, um I am doing a nerd contest tomorrow do you mind if we cancel our date?" Fabian smiled crookedly.

"Sure," I laughed.

"Fabian, see you tomorrow for our audition," Ella called.

"What?" I asked, Fabian said he was doing a nerd contest.

"Um, I didn't want you to get jealous," he said awkwardly.

"YOU LIED TO ME FABIAN," Nina shrieked.

"I just….." he started.

"I wouldn't have been jealous of you and Ella," I denied.

"Sorry," he frowned.

I walked up to my room, why would he lie to me?


	18. Chapter 18,

Patricia's POV

Gosh, Eddie is such a pig.

Why did he want to ready diary anyway?

And what made him think I would have a diary?

He is such an idiot.

And saying he is SORRY?

SORRY!

I may have forgiven him if he hadn't then called me whiny.

I am NOT whiny.

After I stormed of I just sat in my room.

"Hello Patricia!" a voice said.

I turned to see a guy wearing a mask.

He looked like Victor.

Why is Victor here?

What does he want?

I did the only thing a normal girl could do.

I screamed.

Alfie's POV

While I was arguing with Amber I heard someone scream.

It sounded like Patricia.

Amber ran up the stairs and I followed.

Standing opposite Patricia was Jerome wearing MY prank mask!

"Jerome, that is my mask!" I snapped.

"Jerome!" Patricia shrieked.

"You scared me to death, I hate you, why don't you get a life you loser!" she shouted.

"Sorry Trixie," Jerome laughed.

Patricia hit his arm and stormed away.

"Can I have my mask?" I asked.

Jerome passed to to me and walked of, laughing under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19

Fabian's POV

.

I am scared.

I have to audition with Ella.

Audition for a MOVIE!

Yes, ME!

I am not an actor, I am not good-looking, I AM A NERD.

And worst of all Nina hates me.

Why did I lie to her?

I walked up to the girls room and knocked 3 times.

"Who is it?" I heard Joy shout.

"Fabian, is Nina here?" I asked.

"No, she is downstairs," Joy replied.

I ran down the stairs.

Nina was sitting in the lounge watching Friends with Patricia and Eddie.

"Nina, can I talk to you?" I asked quietly.

She got up and pulled me into the hallway.

"Yes?' she asked.

"I am sorry I was such an idiot," I said quickly.

"Why did you lie?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"I was embarrassed, I don't want to audition as I am not a moviestar," I explained.

She laughed.

I am forgiven

.

Patricia's POV

.

When Nina left it was awkward.

Eddie and I sat in silence.

The TV making noise but I couldn't hear it.

Suddenly the TV flickered and went of.

"I was watching that!" Eddie complained.

"and you call ME whiny," I snapped bitterly.

He glared at me and walked up to the TV.

He peered behind it.

"Gosh, that is a mess, the cables are all tangled" he whined.

"I totally care, bye!" I said, walking out of the room.

I heard Eddie fiddling with the TV as I left.

THANKS FOR READING, UPDATE COMING SOON


	20. Chapter 20

Fabian's POV

.

It is time for the audition.

The movie is called Breakaway.

Their is a geek in it called Mackenzie McGlory.

He starts being a geek but then dates a ghost who only he can see, people think he is crazy, he then gets sent to a mental home where he dies and becomes a ghost with his ghost girlfriend.

Depressing right?

Ella is auditioning for the ghost girl.

Her dad is directing it and her aunt is a casting director so she is almost certain to get it.

"Fabian and Ella please," a smiley receptionist said.

We walked into the great large hall.

There was a desk with two smiling people sitting at it.

"Hello, you may begin," they said, handing us each a script.

"Hello Mackenzie," Ella said, reading the highlighted scene.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I am not like you, I am different," Ella smiled softly.

"I have seen enough, you BOTH get the parts!" said the casting director.

Both?

I don't want this!

I did it as a favour for Ella.

I walked out of the hall in a daze.

"You can all leave now!" the receptionist said to the waiting hopefuls.

"I told my aunt to vote for you, your welcome," Ella giggled.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

How can she think I want this?

I don't want to be a moviestar!

I want to be Fabian, just Fabian.

"I thought you would be happy," she said sadly.

I felt bad.

Maybe I could be a moviestar.

Imagine it, me on every bus stop.

People screaming my name.

All the fans, the money.

But what about my friends?

"Do you want to be famous or not?" Ella asked impatiently.

"Can I think about it and tell you tomorrow?" I asked.

Ella nodded.

LOTS OF YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING YOU WANT PEDDIE BACK TOGETHER, THEY WILL GET BACK TOGETHER SOON, I NEED IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO ALBER,


	21. Chapter 21

Patricia's POV

.

I wish I had a best friend who was normal.

I want someone to talk to about Eddie.

I can't talk to Nina as she is having a "romantic" heart to heart with "Fabes".

I can't talk to Joy as she and Amber are busy shopping for clothes.

I can't talk to Mara as, um, maybe I should talk to Mara!

I ran down to look for her when I heard talking coming from the lounge, I listened at the door.

"Mara, please, I really need you too," I heard Eddie say.

"You want me to fake date you to make patricia jealous, she thinks your a cheater and player, why would you dating me help?" Mara hissed back.

What?

Eddie wants to make me jealous, well two can play at that game.

.

Mick's POV

.

Amber likes Alfie and has forgotten all about me!

I need to impress her and get her attention.

As I walked down the corridor I felt someone pull me into the shoe cupboard.

I blinked a few times and saw, Patricia.

"You want Amber back, I need to annoy Eddie, let's fake date," she whispered.

What?

Wait!

Maybe that is the perfect idea.

"Sure," I whispered.

But Patricia doing all that dating stuff.

I don't think she is really the midnight stroll kind of person.

"Wait Trixie, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well we will "accidentally" get caught by someone and ask them to keep quiet but they will naturally tell everyone," she said smugly.

Okay, so she worked it out.

"When?" I asked.

"Right now," she muttered.

Banging the door a few times and then kissing me.

Awkward!

The door opened and Eddie stood there.

Patricia smirked and pulled me out of the cupboard.

Then walking up stairs leaving me with a confused Mara and an annoyed Eddie.

TWO UPDATES IT ONE DAY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


	22. Chapter 22

Patricia's POV

.

"Are you completely mad?" Nina asked, after I told her what happened.

"He started it," I said grumpily.

"But you hate Mick!" she snapped.

"I don't hate him, I don't particularly like him," I muttered.

"Exactly!" she shouted.

I rolled my eyes.

I am so NOT the crazy one, Joy has turned into an Amber zombie, Fabian is lying to his 'girlfriend' and Jerome spent thousands of pounds on a taxi to LA.

"You can't tell anyone," I reminded.

She screamed and ran downstairs.

Gosh, she is so overdramatic.

I miss Piper.

Although she is a perfect goodie goodie that everyone loves, she listens and gives me meaningful advise..

I miss Joy.

The normal Joy who isn't an Amber zombie.

I miss the old Fabian.

The geeky one who is nice and loves Nina.

I even miss the old Jerome and Alfie, constantly pranking everyone.

I mean that mask thing wasn't even funny, they have lost their fun streak.

They spend all their time thinking of ways to show how much they love Amber and Joy.

I miss my old life, everything has changed since we got here.

Everyone has changed.

.

Fabian's POV

.

I walked into Nina's house to find Nina drawing a picture.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Drawing, it helps he relax," she smiled.

"Nina, I got into the film," I blurted out.

Her smile faded.

"What?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"But I don't want to go," I added.

She smiled again.

"Can you believe Patricia?" A voice shouted.

I saw Eddie run in.

"She and Mick have something going on! What does she see in him? He is, he's, he's," he shouted angrily.


	23. Chapter 23

HEY GUYS, I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A NEW HOUSE OF ANUBIS STORY ALONG SIDE THIS ONE, IT IS MY TAKE ON SERIES THREE, I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN IT IS OUT!

.

Patricia's POV

.

I walked downstairs and heard shouting.

"He's he's he's!" the voice shouted, it sounded like Eddie.

I shuffled closer and listened at the door.

"It's her choice, if she wants to date Mick, well, she is crazy!" Fabian said, cheerfully.

Wait!

They are talking about me!

"She is obviously trying to make you jealous," Nina hinted.

That backstabing cheater.

I walked into the room before she could continue.

"Hi, Fabian, so did you get the part?" I asked, happily.

"Ummmmmmm, yeah, but I am not taking it," he muttered.

Gosh, why did he audition then?

"Why not, I think Eddie should have auditioned, then he wouldn't come back to our school and annoy us," I said, pretending he wasn't there.

"I am right here!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Bye!" I smiled, running back upstairs.

I ran into the room all the girls share and went to Nina's bed.

There was the photo of her parents.

I grabbed it and threw it out the window.

Next to it was her cuddly rabbit, that also went out the window.

I grabbed her laptop and threw it into the sink, before running the water, it sparked and broke (don't try that at home, it is VERY dangerous).

I heard someone coming and hid in the cupboard

.

Nina's POV

.

She heard, she must have heard.

I saw something fly into the bushes.

It looked like my cuddly rabbit.

I ran upstairs, my photo was missing and so was my rabbit.

She had taken them both.

The only things I have left of my parents.

"Are you okay Nina?" Fabian asked.

"She is a horrid, sinister little witch!" I shouted.

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"Patricia, she has always hated me, I don't know why. Why does anyone like her" I asked.

"Nina calm down, she may be all those things but it's not her fault!" Fabian snapped.

"Whose fault is it then?" I challenged.

"Her parents, they always loved her sister Piper but didn't give her any attention, then sent her to boarding school to get rid of her, she told me, but don't tell her I told you two, she told me not to tell anyone!" Fabian admitted.

.

WHAT WILL PATRICIA SAY ABOUT THAT? TWO PEOPLE BETRAYING HER IN ONE DAY! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! I WILL PUT THE NEW STORY UP LATER TODAY, OR TOMORROW.


	24. Chapter 24

Patricia's POV

.

I clambered out of the cupboard.

They looked at me in surprise.

"I hate you," I muttered, staring at Fabian, before running down the stairs.

I called my grandmother.

"I want to go home," I sobbed into the phone.

"Why dear, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, but I want to come home," I lied.

"Okay darling, I will by a plane ticket to LA, then we can go to Yosemite and do some bear spotting, then we can go home," she said happily.

"Thanks," I said before hanging up.

"Aaaaah does the little girl want to go home?" a voice asked, I turned to see Jerome.

I pulled my hand up to punch it.

I waited to here the satisfying crack but Jerome caught my arm.

He burst out laughing and walked away.

Gosh he is crazy.

I am not even joking.

I am seriously worried for his mental health.

.

Eddie's POV

.

"She heard that didn't she," Fabian said when Patricia had left.

"Yeah," Nina whispered.

I noticed an amber light and smoke coming from the bathroom.

"NINA LOOK!" I shouted.

Her bathroom is on fire.

Nina screamed.

The fire alarm went of.

We ran down the stairs.

Wait, what is Patricia is hiding again?

"Patricia!" I shouted.

"What?" she snapped.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of they house.

Nina called 911.

"Shouldn't you call 999 not 911," Amber shouted.

Alfie tried to explain to her that 911 is American for 999.

A fire engine arrived.

The house wasn't completely on fire but half of it was.

Everybody had got out.

"Where did the fire start?" one fireman asked.

"In the bathroom,"I answered.

When they had all run in I heard Patricia whisper, "What have I done?"

.

THANKS FOR READING


	25. Chapter 25

Patricia's POV

.

I set Nina's house on fire.

I have to tell her.

But she will hate me.

Everyone will hate me.

But I have to tell them.

"Nina, I set the house on fire, but it was an accident, I swear, I didn't mean to I was just trying to break your computer," I told Nina.

She gasped.

"Patricia, how could you?" Mara shouted.

"I didn't mean to," I shouted.

"Why did you want to break her laptop, just because your family hates you doesn't mean you can be so horrid!" Joy shouted.

What?

I almost cried.

ALMOST!

"I am sorry," I whispered.

"Sorry does not make this okay, someone could have got hurt, why did you want to break my laptop?" Nina sobbed.

"Because you broke your promise, I was angry!" I argued.

"Next time I am angry, I will set your house on fire then, see how you feel!" Fabian snapped.

I pulled out my debit card.

"The pins my birthday, you can replace everything that's broken," I snapped, handing it to Nina.

I ran away, I didn't know were I was going but I have an idea.

I will go to the beach, find a boat and sail far away.

There must be a island near here.

I found the beach and ran towards the ocean.

There was a small rowing boat with an old man in it.

"Hello, do you want to hire this boat?" he asked.

"Yes please," I sobbed.

"20 pounds per hour," he smiled.

I gave him 60 pounds, I have no money left now but who cares.

I jumped into the boat and tried rowing it.

I could barely row it.

The waves crashed towards it but I kept rowing.

Quite soon I was about 100 metres away from the beach.

I kept rowing.

.

Joy's POV

.

I called Patricia but she didn't answer her phone.

"Where do you think she has gone?" I asked worriedly.

She ran away 20 minutes ago.

The fireman put the fire out and the only badly damaged place was Nina's bathroom.

"Who cares, she is probably only trying to get sympathy and attention," Fabian spat.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I half sobbed.

"She is probably on the beach or something," Alfie said angrily.

"I am going to look for her," I announced.

"I will come too," Eddie frowned.

"Me too," Jerome piped in.

When we arrived at the beach Patricia was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, is that Patricia's purse," Jerome whispered.

Her purse was lying half buried in the sand, about a metre away from the ocean.

.

DON'T WORRY, SHE WON'T DIE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME THINGS TO IMPROVE ON AND THINGS YOU LIKED!


	26. Chapter 26

Jerome's POV

.

Patricia was upset but she wouldn't, you know, run away, would she?

"I will call the others," Joy cried.

Eddie was staring at a man laughing crazily, while lying on the beach.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen this girl," he said, getting a picture of Patricia out of his wallet.

He keeps a picture of her in his wallet?

Gosh he is a creep, I thought they broke up.

"Aye, she gave me 60 pounds to borrow my rowing boat, it barely works anyway, the wood is so rotten it will probably fall apart," he laughed.

"PATRICIA!" Eddie screamed.

"Call the lifeboat!" I ordered, I left my phone in Nina's house.

Eddie got out his phone and called the lifeguard.

Joy ran over.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Patricia is in a rotten rowing boat that is gonna fall apart and she will drown!" I panicked.

"What?" Joy sobbed.

"The life boat is out looking for her," Eddie announced.

The others all came running along the beach.

"Have you found her?" Amber asked.

"She is in a rotten rowing boat that is going to fall apart and she will drown!" Joy repeated loudly.

"What?" they all shouted.

Amber started crying, Nina looked guilty.

.

Patricia's POV

.

I kept rowing when I heard a speed boat.

"Miss that boat is not safe, we are the lifeguard, we want you to swim to this boat," the person driving it shouted.

What?

I kept rowing but a giant wave came and knocked the boat upside down.

I fell into the freezing ocean.

I couldn't swim to the top.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't scream.

I couldn't think.

I felt someone grab me.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

.

SEE, TOLD YOU SHOULD WOULD BE ALRIGHT. ANYWHO, THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW, LOVE YOU!


	27. Chapter 27

Fabian's POV

.

It is all my fault.

Please let Patricia be okay.

"It's all my fault," Nina whispered, tears running down my face.

"No, it's my fault," I said.

"I think it's her fault, I mean, she was the one who set fire to the house," Jerome snapped.

"Jerome!" Joy shouted, crying.

At that point a life guard came up to us.

"Your friend is safe, lucky that you called us when you did, otherwise she may not have been so lucky," he said.

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is she?" Eddie asked, well, more like demanded.

"She is at the station, if you want to come and see her," he replied.

We all followed him back to the station.

When we arrived she was sitting in the waiting area.

"Patricia!" we shouted.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked icily.

"What has got you so angry?" Eddie snapped back.

"The fact that you lot are here," she hissed.

"We came to check you are okay," Joy smiled softly.

"I would be better if you all turned normal again," she grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Jerome asked.

"Well you have all changed, you two are now serious and boring," she snapped, glaring at Alfie and Jerome.

"Fabian, your no longer geeky, Joy, your like Amber, Amber your dating ALFIE!" she cried.

"What's wrong with her dating me?" Alfie cried.

"Your YOU, except your not anymore, and Mick's crazy and Mara's fancies JEROME!" she grumbled, not making any sense.

"That's a secret," Mara hissed.

"Well apparently there are no secrets anymore," Patricia snapped, glaring at Nina and I.

"What do you want us to do about it, people change, deal with it," Alfie snapped.

"I want you to GO AWAY!" she screamed.

"You have changed more than anyone," Joy whispered, staring at Patricia.

"What?" Patricia asked bitterly.

"Your dated a guy you used to hate, you never have time to hang out, you are also going CRAZY!" Joy exclaimed.

Patricia just stared at a spot on the floor.

"Your free to go," a lifeguard said to Patricia.

She got up and tried to storm out of the room but Eddie caught her arm.

"Let's go back to Nina's house," Eddie suggested.

We all walked back in silence.

"Sorry," Patricia muttered.

"It's okay, sorry about what I said," Nina whispered.

When we got back to they house.

Patricia went straight to her room.

She really has changed.

.

POOR TRIXIE. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. Chapter 28

Patricia's POV

.

Maybe I am going crazy.

But who wouldn't?

I bet PIPER wouldn't.

I sat in my room, watching a movie.

Why did I pick the movie, Titanic.

I am at the part when the boat has just started sinking.

My phone sat on the table where I had left it before the fire.

It started ringing.

I answered.

"Patricia, it's me, Amber, Nina has been invited to a beach bonfire, it says everyone welcome, let's go!" she squealed.

"I don't want to go to the beach," I grumbled.

"Well at least unlock the door so we can get changed," she said, snottily.

I turned of the TV and unlocked the door.

I felt Amber push me onto the dressing table stool.

"Your going whether you like it or not!" Joy smirked.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Don't be so dramatic," Mara ordered, smiling.

"Put this on," Amber ordered, throwing a black sparkly dress at me and pushing me into the toilet.

.

Amber's POV

.

This is totes amaze balls!

I love forcing Patricia to dress up.

But what should I wear.

My pink and orange short puffy dress from Leonardo Kelina or my new white long dress from Kimberly Kinton.

Hmmmm, I think the pink and orange is prettier but black and white is really in right now.

I think I will wear the white.

Or maybe the pink and orange one.

"Which one?" I asked Joy, holding them up.

"I think the pink and orange will suit you," she answered.

"You should wear the white!" I ordered.

"I was hoping you would say that," she grinned.

.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29

Joy's POV

.

When we had put the dresses on, I curled Patricia and my hair.

Patricia grumbled the whole time.

"Shshshshsh, hold still will you," I smirked at her, trying to do her makeup.

"I AM NOT GOING!"she shrieked, jumping up and down like a toddler.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

Eddie opened the door.

"Can I talk to Patricia?" he asked.

"No, she needs to have her make up done, you can come in though," I replied.

Eddie rolled his eyes and walked in.

"Sit down," I ordered Patricia.

Patricia sat down on her bed and picked up a giant teddy bear.

Eddie laughed.

"Patricia just let me do your make up," I sighed, she is acting like a four year old.

"NO! I am not GOING!" Patricia shouted.

"Going to what?" Eddie asked.

"The beach party," I exclaimed.

Patricia pulled her quilt over her head and lay down.

"I think it will be fun," Eddie laughed.

"No it won't," Patricia snapped.

"Your already dressed, just let me do your make up," I begged.

"I can do my own make up," she replied.

"Stop being such a baby," I laughed.

She came out from under the quilt and sat on the dressing table chair.

I finished her make up.

"Ready to go?" Eddie asked.

"I don't want to go!" Patricia frowned.

"Patricia, you have to go!" I snapped.

"Noooooooooooo!" Patricia shouted.

Jerome walked up.

"What's going on? he asked.

"They are making me go to the party against my will!" Patricia moaned like a six year old.

Jerome rolled his eyes.

"I almost died today and nobody cares!" she 'cried' dramatically.

Eddie laughed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"When did you two get back together?" I asked, surprised.

"Dunno," Patricia shrugged.

Jerome burst out laughing.

We walked to the door where the others were waiting.

"Let's go!" Nina announced.

HI THANKS FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	30. Chapter 30

Mick's POV

.

I can't believe what I just heard.

Jerome told me he saw Trixie kissing Eddie.

How am I supposed to win Amber back now?

I spotted her standing next to Eddie, frowning.

"You have some explaining to do!" I shouted at her.

"Mick, I am so sorry, I completely forgot I promised to be your fake girlfriend to make Amber jealous," Patricia smirked.

Everyone laughed.

She's the one who asked me!

Amber flipped her hair and laughed along with them.

I pushed them out of the way and went to the beach party by myself.

.

Mara's POV

.

I felt sort of sorry for Mick.

Sure we had broken up but I still like him.

He likes Amber though.

Who wouldn't?

Amber is perfect.

I wish I was born as Amber.

I followed Mick down to beach.

"Mick!" I shouted.

"Go away," he snapped.

"I still have feelings for you!" I blurted out.

"Mara, leave me alone, I don't like you, we are really different, your a NERD!" He frowned, walking towards the ocean.

A tear escaped my eye but I wiped it away.

I almost chased after him but stopped myself.

Why should I look like a desperate loser?

He is the one who should be desperate.

Right?

The others all arrived.

"Hey Mara," Amber smiled.

I frowned bitterly at Amber, this is all her fault.

I stormed away.

"Mara, wait!" Nina shouted.

She ran after me.

I stopped and faced her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mick said I am a nerd and he would never date me!" I sobbed.

"Well let's get you a new boy," Nina smiled at me.

I smiled back.

I know just who.

Alfie!


	31. Chapter 31

Mara's POV

.

I am going to flirt with Alfie.

This will make Amber so jealous, just imagine her face, it will be the same colour as her pink dress!

I started my plan straight away.

Alfie was peacefully eating a giant hot dog.

I strutted up to him and grabbed the hot dog.

"Give it back!" he snapped, trying to steal it back.

"I will, if you kiss me," I smiled flirtatiously.

"Mara, are you okay, are you sick?" Alfie asked, looking concerned.

I grabbed his shirt, pulled him closer ad went to kiss him but someone grabbed my arm.

"Mara, why do you always try to steal my boyfriends!" a voice shouted, it was Amber.

"Mick dumped you before I asked him out," I argued.

"Friends do not date each others exes!" Amber shouted.

A crowd had gathered around to watch.

"Stop trying to be so perfect, frog face!" I screamed.

"Nerdy, freaky, friendless, desperate, LOSER!" Amber smirked.

I pushed my hurt away and slapped her.

When my hand connected with her face it made a quiet crack.

"Mara, stop it!" a voice shouted.

Patricia pushed her way through the crowds and stood between me and frog face.

"Are you okay, Amber?" Alfie asked.

Amber nodded but I spotted tears running down her very pink cheek.

The crowd disappeared, swallowing Amber and Alfie.

"Why did you flirt with Alfie?" Patricia asked, taking the hot dog Alfie was eating and taking a bite out of it.

"Ew, that has mustard, ketchup and bb sauce on!" she cringed, dropping the hot dog onto the sand.

"I flirted with Alfie to make Amber jealous," I admitted.

"Why did you want to make Amber jealous?" Patricia questioned.

"I am fed up with her being so PERFECT!" I blurted out.

"Mara, remember when I failed history because I was so worried about Joy," Patricia said, randomly.

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well I got you to tutor me and my grade went up, I didn't slap you because you got a better grade than me," Patricia smirked.

Oh, she is trying to do that wise thing she often does.

"I thought you failed because you were busy staring at Mr Winkler," I joked.

Her eyes flashed.

"Don't ever talk about HIM in front of me," she ordered.

What is wrong with her?

She is acting like he is some kind of evil wizard.

.

Mick's POV

.

"Did you see the fight?" Clarke asked, coming up to me.

"What fight?" I questioned.

"The one Mara and Amber had, Mara flirted with ALFIE!" Jerome laughed.

I felt a stab of jealousy, I still like Mara, but I can't tell her.

She likes Alfie, now.

I stormed of.

"Jealous?" Clarke called after me.


	32. Chapter 32

House of America, update starting here

Nina's POV

.

This trip is not going as planned.

Patricia almost died.

Mara and Amber had a fight.

Joy almost left.

Fabian almost became a celebrity.

I need to get this trip back on track.

Patricia is sitting with Eddie on a log, laughing.

That's good.

Fabian is reading a book and blushing when he looks at me.

Good and cute and hot and fit and gorgeous.

Oh sorry, I got distracted.

Amber and Alfie and kissing under a palm tree.

Good, yet gross.

Jerome and Joy are having a water fight and laughing.

Good.

Mara is flirting with a random, tough looking guy.

Not good!

Mick is kissing Veronique Fellio.

She is really mean and always cheats on boys.

Not good!

Only two problems to sort out.

Best I get started.

.

Mick's POV

.

I pushed Veronique away from me.

She was being really strange.

She had winked at a random guy.

I am not trying to be that jealous boyfriend.

I don't even like her, I like Mara.

I need an excuse to get rid of her.

"Hey Mick," Nina smiled.

I kissed her, right on the lips.

Veronique ran away.

I smirked happily, that worked.

Nina slapped me, hard.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked.

"For kissing me!" Nina hissed.

"I only kissed you to get rid of Veronique," I frowned.

Nina smiled, "Do you like Mara?" she asked.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Go stop her flirting with that guy then, tell her how you feel, you know she feels the same way," Nina egged on.

"No, when I go back to Australia it will hurt all over," I whispered.

"Don't go back, Mick," she ordered.

"I have to!" I argued.

"No you don't" she stated.

"I will think about it, but don't tell anyone!" I ordered.

Maybe I should go back to Anubis.


	33. Chapter 33

Patricia's POV

.

I am so tired.

You would think my so called 'friends' would let me stay in bed the day after I almost drowned.

"I want to go to sleep!" I moaned.

Eddie, who was sitting next to me, burst out laughing.

"You've mentioned," he snickered.

I stood up and tried to make my way back to Nina's house when I realised I didn't know the way.

"What way is it back to Nina's?" I asked him.

"Stop being a party pooper, Yacker," he ordered.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the log.

"Do you think Mara really fancies Alfie or just hates Amber?" I asked.

"I dunno, she probably only is grumpy because Mick doesn't like her back," Eddie shrugged.

Jerome 'strutted' up to us.

"Hi Jerry," Eddie smirked.

"Hi Sweetie junior," Jerome retaliated.

"Jerome, what's the way back to Nina's house?" I asked.

"Hi Trixie, why do you want to go back so soon?" he demanded.

"I want to go to sleep" I said, for the millionth time.

"Sure follow me!" he grinned.

Jerome is a jerk but sometimes he can be a nice jerk.

He walked towards the sea and I followed.

Suddenly he lifted me up and threw me in the sea.

I felt the icy cold water hit me like a thousand knives.

"Jerome!" I screamed.

He laughed as I pulled myself out of the freezing ocean.

I suddenly thought of something, revenge!

I pretended to drop in.

"Patricia!" I heard him shout and try to pull me out.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"Trixia, you little prankster!" he shouted.

We clambered out of the water.

"Take me back now!" I demanded, shivering slightly.

Jerome laughed and walked away to talk to a bunch of guys.

I walked back to Eddie in a huff.

"What happened?" he asked, laughing.

"Jerome pushed me into the sea!" I complained.

He snickered for about 5 minutes.

"Take me back!" I shouted.

"Fine, as you wish, Yacker!" he laughed.

He led me back to Nina's, it's only a five minute walk but I am freezing.

Eddie took of his jacket and offered it to me.

"NO!" I shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

"I hate that jacket thing, it's disgusting" I shouted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, when Jerome offered me his jacket I ended up getting sick as Alfie had sneezed on it," I snapped.

"I promise Alfie has not sneezed on it!" Eddie laughed.

I rolled my eyes and put the jacket on.

"Give me all your money and nobody get's hurt!" a voice snapped.

CLIFFHANGER! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS PM AND I WILL TELL YOU! REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 34

Patricia's POV

.

I felt Eddie's hand grab my own.

I turned around and saw Alfie standing there, smirking.

"Alfie!" I shouted.

Eddie turned around and frowned.

"You scared the life out of me!" I snapped.

"Why are you wet?" he asked.

"Jerome threw me in the sea!" I huffed.

"Let's go home, I am tired," Alfie grinned.

We all kept walking.

"I can't believe you did that, I was so scared!" I huffed.

"Wow, I really scared you? AWESOME!" Alfie shouted.

When we got back to Nina's house I went straight to bed.

I stayed awake thinking about the day.

I almost drowned, got back together with Eddie and dumped Jerome.

But what about Joy?

Should I forgive her?

And Fabian?

Right now I don't think so.

.

Joy's POV

.

I had gone for a walk with Mara, after I dragged her away from flirting with strangers.

We saw Nina and Mick kiss.

Mara ran away crying.

I need to find her.

Does she know the way back to Nina's house.

That is were she said she was going.

"Hi Joy have you seen Mara?" a voice asked.

I turned to see Mick.

Before I could stop myself I slapped him.

"Hey, what was that?" he demanded.

"You kissed Nina in front of Mara!" I shouted.

He gasped, "You saw?"

"I will kill Nina, she has broken Fabian's heart, I hate him so much!" I shouted.

"Hey Joy!" a voice called.

I saw Nina, waving at me.

"You cheater!" I shouted.

"Joy, what are you talking about?" Fabian asked.

"Nina kissed Mick!" I smirked.

"Mick kissed me and I didn't want him too, Fabian I can explain!" Nina sobbed.

"We're over!" Fabian snapped, walking away, towards Jerome.

"How could you tell him that, I pushed Mick away!" Nina cried.

"Maybe Fabian will like me now, then I can break up with Jerome!" I smirked.

"I thought you like Jerome!" Nina hissed.

"I don't like JEROME, I like Fabian and now we can go out as you two have broken up, now if you will excuse me I need to go and talk to my future boyfriend!" I smirked.

I spotted Fabian sitting by himself, almost crying..

I rolled my skirt up a bit and shimmied over to him.

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!


	35. Chapter 35

Fabian's POV

.

How could she?

I loved her, I thought she loved me too.

"Hi fabes!" Joy smiled, sickly sweetly.

"Joy, I need to be alone right now!" I snapped.

"Fabes, don't be like that," she pouted, sitting right next to me.

"Please leave," I begged.

"Fabes, I love you," she whispered.

"JOY!" I shouted.

She pouted at me more.

"What?" she smiled innocently.

"You you you, h-h-h-have a b-b-b-boyf-f-f-friend!" I stuttered.

"We broke up, well, we are going to!" she smirked.

"Joy, I don't like you that way!" I shouted.

"WHY NOT FABIAN?" she shouted.

People gathered round to watch our fight.

"I AM GORGEOUS, NINA IS PLAIN, I HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR AGES, DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" she burst into tears, her makeup streaming.

"Joy, you have changed since you were kidnapped, you used to be sweet and kind and my best friend but now you are horrid!" I shouted back.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted.

"What's going on?" Jerome asked, pushing through the crowds.

"Fabian tried to kiss me!" Joy lied, sobbing a little.

"No, Joy tried to kiss me!" I shouted.

"Fabians telling the truth," Amber admitted.

"We are over," Jerome shouted.

.

Joy's POV

.

Everyone hates me.

I am so horrid, Fabes is right.

I only dated Jerome to try to get my mind of Fabian.

I love him and he used to love me.

Until she came along.

Nobody understands.

Patricia used to but she isn't talking to me.

I got out my phone and called Patricia.

"Hello?" someone said.

"Patricia I am so sorry I am the most horrid person in the world, please forgive me," I gushed.

"Joy, I am hurt that you would confuse me for Yacker!" a cocky voice smirked.

"Where's Trixie?" I asked.

"Asleep, want me to wake her up?" he asked hopefully.

He is such a dork.

"She will hate me even more if I wake her up, I will talk to her tomorrow," I say.

I hang up.

I turn to see Amber smirking at me.

"You failed, Fabina are still together, go make friends with Mara who also failed in trying to break up Amfie!" she boasted, flicking her perfect hair.

I hate her right now.

She fluttered of.

"Do you hate her?" Mara came up to me and asked.

I nodded.

"Me too, want to get revenge on her?" Mara asked.

"Yeah," I grinned.


	36. Chapter 36

Amber's POV

.

I walked back to the house, I wonder where Alfie-boo is.

Just as I was about to knock on the door it flew open.

"Amber!" Alfie shouted.

"Hi Alfie, why did you leave?" I asked.

"I was pulling a prank on your 3rd favourite couple!" he announced.

My favourite couple is Amfie (obvs) then Fabina (awww) and then Peddie (awwww).

As we walked inside I spotted Eddie watching TV.

"Where's Trixie?" I asked.

"Asleep," Eddie mumbled, not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Is anyone else back yet?" I asked.

"No," Alfie smiled.

"Good because tomorrow we are going shopping, all of us!" I shouted.

"What!" Eddie demanded, glaring at me.

"Don't worry, it will be fun!" I smiled.

"I'm going to bed," Eddie moaned, grumpily.

"Me too, I need my beauty sleep!" I grinned.

I hoped of to bed.

.

Nina's POV

.

I spotted Fabian sitting by himself on a log.

I ran up to him.

"Let me explain," I begged.

He nodded slightly and I sat down next to him.

"Mick kissed me, it was to get this mean girl to leave him alone, he loves Mara and I love you," I gushed, blushing as I said the last part.

"You love me?" Fabian asked.

I nodded.

.

Mara's POV

.

I watched as Fabian and Nina kissed.

"Mara!" Someone shouted from behind me.

I turned to see Mick standing a few feet away.

I walked towards him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.

.

Joy's POV

.

I spotted Mara and Mick kissing.

Great, now nobody will help me get revenge on Amber.

Maybe Trixie will.

After I apologise obviously.

I hate Fabian now.

He broke my heart.

Maybe Nina will help me get revenge on Fabian, he did break her heart as well.

Actually maybe I won't get revenge on Amber.

She can't help being dumb.

But I will break Fabian like he broke my heart.

He will feel the pain I felt.

I will get my revenge and I don't care who I hurt (excluding Trixie as she is my bestie) in the process.

Fabian will regret upsetting me.


	37. Chapter 37

Joy's POV

.

I stalked back to the house.

Alfie was the only person awake.

ALFIE!

He is so brainless he could help me get Fabian back.

"Hi Alfie!" I smiled.

"Ummmmm, hi?" he grinned.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" I asked.

"I am dating Amber!" he pointed out.

"But you could date someone better, Nina told me she has a crush on you, maybe you should at least talk to her about it!" I lied.

"Poor Nina, I love Amber but she likes me, I will kindly explain to Nina how much I like her as a friend!" he smiled.

Great.

Alfie will pretend Nina has a crush on him and then Fabian is heartbroken.

Step one in my plan to ruin Fabian.

.

Patricia's POV

.

I can't get to sleep.

I am so bored.

Maybe Eddie is still awake.

I walked to his room and knocked.

"Who is it?" he asked.

I walked in.

"Hi," he grinned.

His phone went beep beep.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Fabian, he says that you kissed a guy called Mike," he said confused.

"What?" I demanded.

"It must have been Jerome's idea of a joke!" Eddie concluded.

"Can we watch a film?" I asked.

"Sure, what should we watch?" he wondered.

"Twilight!" I smiled, knowing how much he hates twilight.

He groaned and we put the film on his laptop.

.

Joy's POV

.

I found Fabian's phone.

By now Eddie will have dumped Trixie and then she will spend more time with me.

I know I said I didn't want to hurt Trixie but it's for her own good.

Eddie is not right for her.

Plus if she dates Eddie how will we both meet our Prince charmings who happen to be twins and become sisters like I always dreamed about?

I am going to break every couple up.

If I can't have a boyfriend then nobody can!

The best thing is Fabian will be blamed for it!

Tomorrow I will send myself a horrid text from Fabians phone so nobody would suspect me!

SORRY IF ANYBODY READING THIS LIKES JOY, I LIKE JOY BUT I LOVE THE IDEA OF HER BEING EVIL! LOTS OF PEOPLE SAY AMBER IS MEAN. IN THE FIRST SEASON AND IN THE SECOND SEASON A LITTLE BIT, AMBER IS MEAN. SHE WILL GET NICER THROUGHOUT THE STORY THOUGH. PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER HOUSE OF ANUBIS STORIES XOXO!


	38. Chapter 38

Patricia's POV

.

The next day I woke up to the sound of Nina crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked through a yawn.

"Fabian hates me!" She sobbed.

"Why?" I asked.

"He said he knows about me and Alfie but I don't know what he is talking about, he said Alfie told him everything," Nina sobbed.

"Alfie must have done it as a prank with Jerome, Jerome tried to prank me last night," I explained.

Suddenly Joy burst through the door.

"LOOK WHAT FABIAN SENT ME!" she screamed.

Mara and Amber woke up as Joy shouted.

"Let me see," I said.

The text said,

"JUST BE HAPPY ANYONE EVER DATED YOU, I WILL NEVER DATE YOU, I AM TOO GOOD FOR A LOSER LIKE YOU,"

"Fabian sent this?" I questioned.

Jerome wouldn't go this far.

Fabian must be going crazy.

I felt my anger build as I spotted my three crying friends.

Nina crying about Fabian accusing her of cheating.

Joy about the horrid message.

Amber about the fact "Fabina" broke up.

I stormed downstairs and threw the boys door open.

They are all asleep.

I grabbed a cushion lying on a small armchair and started hitting Fabian on the head as hard as I could.

"You are a lying scumbag!" I shouted as I hit him.

By now he was well awake and screaming his head of.

"What did I do?" He groaned.

"You sent Joy that text and dumped Nina!" I reminded him.

"Patricia, what are you doing here?" Jerome asked.

I grabbed his collar.

"Do you know anything about those messages?" I asked angrily.

"What messages?" Jerome asked tiredly.

"The ones somebody sent to Eddie and Joy from Fabians phone!" I shouted.

"Go away and let us sleep!" Alfie shouted.

"And you, what is going on with you and Nina?" I demanded.

"I know she fancies me!" Alfie smiled.

"Shut up!" Fabian shouted, glaring at Alfie.

"Why would she fancy you?" I demanded.

"Trixie, just because you act like you don't love me, I know you do, I mean Amber loves me, Nina loves me and I bet you, Joy and Mara all love me secretly," Alfie bragged.

"Alfie are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Having two girls in love with you makes you feel pretty special," he admitted.

"Nina loves Fabian, why else would she be up there crying?" I shouted.

"Nina's crying?" Fabian asked, jumping up and running up stairs.

"Do you know where his phone is?" I asked.

"No, he lost it last night," Jerome said.

Maybe Fabian isn't the bad guy.

PLEASE REVIEW, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER


	39. Chapter 39

Nina's POV

.

Suddenly the door burst open.

Fabian stood there, out of breath with messy hair and wearing pyjamas.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him out into the corridor.

"I am so sorry I thought you liked Alfie, I was stupid," he frowned.

"You were," I agreed, laughing.

"Are we back together?" he asked.

"Does the osirian protect the chosen one?" I giggled.

He laughed as well.

"Fabina!" Amber shouted jumping up and down.

"Fabian, where did you last see your phone?" Patricia asked, she looked scared.

"Ummmmmmm, I lost it last night, I thought I left it in my draw," Fabian said confused.

"Did Joy come into your room last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, she said she thought she left her jacket in there when she was dumping Jerome," Fabian frowned.

"But she dumped Jerome at the beach!" I frowned confused.

"Exactly, she stole your phone," Patricia concluded.

"Breakfast!" Nina's gran shouted.

We all went downstairs.

"Get out Joy," Patricia said.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Patricia's hand hovered dangerously near the orange juice jug which Eddie quickly took away, out of her reach.

"I know you tried to split Eddie and I up, I don't know why though, is it because you're jealous," Patricia spat.

Joy gasped.

"Nobody likes you, to think I was so worried when you got kidnapped, I wish we never found you again," Patricia hissed.

"Harsh Trixie!" Alfie said.

"She stole Fabians phone, told Eddie I cheated on him, told Fabian Nina likes Alfie and then sent herself a horrid text to make it look like it was Fabians fault!" Patricia shouted.

"I was trying to help you Trixie, you have become boring since you dated Eddie!" Joy shouted.

Eddie then handed the orange juice jug to Patricia who proceeded to throw it over Joy.

"Get out my house!" I shouted at her.

She ran out with tears running down her cheeks, nobody followed her.

"I hope she goes and hires a boat from that guy that tried to drown me," Patricia muttered.

Jerome burst out laughing.

"That guy was creepy," Jerome admitted.

Suddenly I got a text, "I WILL WIN, YOU WILL LOOSE, FABIAN WILL GO DOWN AND YOU WILL GO DOWN WITH HIM, SEE YOU NEXT TERM, JOYLESS XOXO"

I showed it to the others.

Patricia rolled her eyes and went to watch TV, Eddie followed.

A few minutes later we heard shouting.

"We are not watching Twilight AGAIN!" Eddie shouted.

Patricia just laughed.

Typical Peddie.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW FOR PEDDIE AND FABINA.


End file.
